


October 31st-Yuri Plisetsky X Reader

by Akirra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, IVE SINNED, So is the reader, i lowkey got ota stuck with jj, i started writing this like six months ago, its my first serious fic i regret everything, short ass chapters, this fic is trash, yuri steals towels a lot, yuris a memelord, yuuri and viktor are smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirra/pseuds/Akirra
Summary: On one fateful(ish) Halloween night, two brand new sophomore students attend a Halloween party.During a truth or dare game, things go terribly wrong.  But was the outcome really that terrible?(IM TRASH AT DESCRIPTIONS KILL IT WITH FIRE)•Cover art by adrianaloleng on DeviantArt•NOTICEThis was originally posted on my Wattpad account under SaRaH8420, and I have also posted on my Quotev under Soraai, this is tnot stolen work!  Thanks!





	1. That Poor Seinor

**Author's Note:**

> •This was originally posted on my Wattpad under SaRaH8420, and I have previously posted on Quotev under Soraai. This is not stolen work (not that anyone would want to steal it, its trash lmao)

It's a peaceful Friday afternoon, and you're sitting at your usual lunch table waiting for your group of friends to arrive. The first to come was Phichit, stumbling his way along as he looked at his phone.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed to a Senior after bumping into them during the process of taking a selfie. The teen just glared at him, and walked off to the line for overpriced food.  
"Hey y/n!" Phitichit said to you happily as he sat down.  
"Hey Pitch." You replied to him, smiling at the nickname. You were about to make a comment on the grumpy senior when Viktor and Yuuri came over.  
"Hi you two!" Yurri said as they sat down.  
"Hi Yuuri, sup Silver haired old man." You greeted the two. Viktor began to look sad, and tears started to run down his face.  
"For God's sake y/n, not this again." Yurri said as he hugged Viktor. Viktor just continued to cry, wailing about how his hair was platinum not silver.  
You enjoyed Viktor's pain.  
Next came Chris.  
"Ola Chris." You greeted him.  
"Bonjour!" He replied.  
"Y/n, are you doing anything on Saturday?" He asked.  
"No, but Chris you know Saturdays are the days I cry over Sword Art Online. Such a shitty fandom sometimes." You muttered under your breath.  
"Oh, please y/n? I'm having a Halloween party! Besides, Yurio will be there." Chris pleaded.  
"Why would it matter if Yurio was there?" You questioned.  
"Oh, no reason. You'll see on Saturday." He said with a wink.  
Speaking of Yurio, there he was sitting down now.  
"Hey y/n. Did you bring up Viktor's grey hair again?" Yuri asked.  
Viktor, who had finally started to calm down, re-gripped onto Yuuri's shirt and began to sob even more violently. The initially spooked freshman at nearby tables didn't even bother to look over anymore as this was a weekly occurrence.

You gave Yuri a high five.

"Oh shut up Ota. We all know your love child with JJ is kept in a room darker than anyone's soul." You said.  
"REKT!" You heard a senior yell from another table.  
"Who even is that?" Yuri asked.  
"Oh, thats...Oh, wow. I actually don't know who that is." Chris said.

"Jesus Chris, you're losing your charm. You're supposed to be that stereotypical guy who knows every senior in the school because he dated them." Yuri chided, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyways, I'll see you all on Saturday. Make sure to wear your costumes!" Chris said as the bell rang.

You all walked off to your separate classes as you thought about what you should wear for tomorrow.

You soon were broken out of your thoughts by your head colliding with someone's chest.

"Oh, sorry!" You said as you looked up to see the same person that Pitch ran into earlier. Guess the poor guy couldn't catch a break.

The second bell rang, and you began running. After all, who wanted to be late for art class?

A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the new x reader I'm doing, and I'd really appreciate if you'd comment wether or not I should continue or not. Suggestions (plot or otherwise) are always welcome!


	2. Goddamn Fruit Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes shopping for Halloween costumes at a shady ass store with a shady ass cashier. Don't be like Y/n and leave your house for basic human needs. Be like me, and use amazon ;)

After a lovely art class full of unfortunate mishaps, poorly chosen white shirts, and idiot students drinking paint, your day was almost over.  All that was left was math.

Good ol' math.

If it weren't for the fact that Chris was in your math class, you'd be dreading walking into room 104.  Why weren't you dreading it?  Because Chris meant entertainment.

You decided that if you were going to the Halloween party, than you'd need a costume.  Even after texting Pitch for ideas, you still hadn't made a decision.

"Hey Chris, what do you think I should be for halloween?"  You asked him as class was packing up.  
"Hmm, what about a slutty cop?"  Chris asked.  The sad part was, there was no smirk on his face, just a dazed look.  This resulted in a kick to the shin.

"No Chris, I need something presentable.  Do I look like JJ's girlfriend to you?"  You asked him.  
"Hmm, I guess not.  The face shape is all off."  He said musingly.  
"You could be a mouse?"  He suggested.  You liked the idea, but you were slightly concerned because of the look on Chris' face.  It was a face of knowingness.  A face you didn't trust.

Oh well, its not like you had any other ideas anyways.

As soon as you had mentally decided to be a mouse, the bell rang.  
"Well Chris, I'll see you tomorrow!  Don't get too many ideas while I'm gone."  You shouted to Chris as he walked away.

Well, time to go shopping for a mouse costume.

After walking home with Yuuri and Viktor, you grabbed your wallet and set off to your local generic Halloween store.

You walked inside, slightly irritated after being swatted at by a hanging plastic skeleton yelling "The Grim Reaper will visit you soon!"  In a chiché wail.

As you walked last the store employe who had a bored look on their face and a laniard with smiling pumpkins around their neck, you spotted the teen section.

You strolled over, and nearly ripped down a fake spider web that strung itself over your face.

Looking over the various costumes, you noticed some rather questionable ones such as a hotdog and a promiscuous angel.  Finally, as you neared the end of the section you spotted a mouse costume.  Next to it there was a costume titled 'Fromage aux Fruits.'  

You became very concerned about the fact of wether or not the store knew french.

Oh well, it still wasn't the weirdest thing you had seen that day.

You began filing through the mouse costumes looking for your size.  Once you found it, you walked up to the nearly asleep cashier.

"Uh, that'll be $19.99 miss."  He said.  
'Goddamn overpriced fruit cheese.'  You thought.

"Thanks.  Have a nice day."  You said as you began walking away.  You could've sworn you heard the guy mutter "Its hard when you're surrounded by asshole hanging skeletons all hours of the day."

'Well then.  Thats enough spoopy for today.'  You thought as you began walking home.


	3. The Ruler Metaphore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while I'm sick at 1:30 am so I'm edit this tomorrow when I'm slightly less dead, I apologize for any errors until then. Thanks!

It was Saturday morning, and you really just wanted to sleep.

But of course that wouldn't happen.

You were awoken by an annoying chime of your phone going off. At first you ignored it, but then as it kept continually going off you began counting the chimes. You finally picked up your phone at chime 115.

As you rubbed your eyes at the bright screen, you began to make out that the texts we're from Ota.

O: y/n i need help  
O: y/n pls  
O: y/n rlly i need help  
O: its 9:00 am y/n you should be awake by now  
O:y/N  
O: Y/N I STG  
O: Y/N WAKE UP  
O: Y/  
O: N  
O: W  
O:A  
O:K  
O:E  
O:U  
O:P

You eventually stopped reading each individual text, and just opened up iMessage. As soon as you opened up Otabek's contact, iMessage crashed.

Thanks Ota.

Suddenly, your phone began to ring.

"Hello?" You said.  
"Y/N THANK GOD I THOUGHT YOU DIED." Ota yelled into the phone.  
"No, but I think I just died from your yelling. Whats up?"  
"Y/n, could you please tell Yurio that you're going to Chris' party tonight? Yurio says he won't go unless you are."  
"Why do I have to go?" You asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. Something about the gay being to much for him to handle alone. Personally, I thought the gay was lovely. Apparently not for Yurio." Otabek exclaimed.  
"Ok, fine. Hand the phone to the tiny gay." You said.

You faintly heard Ota yell "Oh little gay, y/n wants to talk to you!" But that could just be your imagination.

Maybe not.

The phone was passed to Yuri, and you were greeted with an irritated "Hello?"  
"Whats got your leotard in a twist?" You asked him.  
"Nothing, did you call me a little gay?" He asked.  
"No, of course not!" You said sarcastically.  
"I'll have you know I'm a bendable ruler. I can stay straight, but I can also bend like Viktor's dick. Its rather unnatural really." Yuri stated.  
"That is quite possible the best metaphor for being bisexual I have ever heard. And more importantly, how do you know what Viktor's dick looks like?" You questioned.  
"Don't ask. It was a scarring time." Yuri said with a tinge to his voice.  
"Anyways, I'm getting off topic. I'm going to the party tonight, and I better see your ass there."  
"Oh, thats great. I'll see you tonight then." Yuri said with a sudden hurry in his voice.  
"Ok, I'll see you later then?" You said. You got no reply, because Yuri then hung up.

'That little shit.' You thought.

'I'm gonna beat his ass when I see him tonight. His cute little ass.'

You suddenly became very confused with yourself.

Did you just call Yuri cute? No, of course not. He's been your best friend since grade one, not your crush. 

'Oh well, I'll see him tonight.' You thought.

You wondered why he hung up so abruptly, but you could ask him tonight while his ass was being beat.

<


	4. Minty Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptive parts about hair and makeup, if you have something that dosen't fit in please comment so I can modify the story accordingly (ex. You have short hair that can't be curled)  
> Thanks!

You spent your entire day after the phone call getting ready.  The party started at 8:30, so you wanted to be ready.  Now, you normally weren't one to take long in the morning, but this was a special matter.

Halloween was your favourite holiday, and Chris texted you asking if you could come at 6 o'clock so you and your group of friends could hang out before the party began.

After that text you got your ass into gear and ran into the shower.  You came out of the shower minty fresh.  Yes.  Minty.

Although you hated the thing, you turned on your blow drier and started on your h/l hair.  Once your hair was dry, you turned on your hair curler.  Your mom sent you one of the new high tech curlers that sucked in your hair for Christmas.  It terrified you at first, and for some odd reason it reminded you of an octopus.   

You really needed to tell Yuri to stop sending you octopus memes.

After that slightly disturbing thought, you began on your makeup.  You were mid way done mascara on one eye when your phone began ringing.

'I really can't catch a break today.'  You thought.

"Hello?"  You asked.  
"y/N HELP ME."  Yuri yelled into the phone.  
"Jesus, calm yourself.  What do you need?"  You asked.  
"I DON'T HAVE A COSTUME YET AND I'M IN THE STORE.  I JUST SAW A DISTURBING FRENCH CHEESE COSTUME AND I'M SCARED."  He yelled.

"Ok, Yuri if you're in a store than stop yelling.  Also, just pick a random costume like an animal or something."  You calmly said.  
"Uh, ok.  Thats a much better idea than idiot Yuuri's idea.  Be a short angry tomato my ass."  He muttered.  
"Well Yuri, you have fun with your tomato.  I have to get back to doing my makeup, so I'll see you later."  You said.  
"Um O-ok.  I'll see you later."  With that Yuri hung up.

'Odd.'  You thought. 'I wonder why he stuttered.  Its kind of cute.'  You thought to yourself.

'For God's sake, did I just call him cute again?' You thought.

You turned back to the mirror to continue your makeup, when you noticed a deep blush on your cheeks.

'Goddamnit.'  You thought.  You decided to take a long think about Yuri and if you liked him or not.

Now normally, in order for you to develop a crush on someone you think about something first.  That this is wether or not there are chances of the person liking you back or not.

You checked that box off, even if Yuri didn't like you now, it wouldn't be that hard considering you've known him since grade one.

He had been acting rather oddly since school started. You kind of just ignored it, and assumed this year's school work was just getting to him.

'Fuck it. I like him.' You thought.

You continued getting ready, and eventually decided you liked how you looked. Now, to just wait for the party.


	5. Those Darn Heels

5:30 finally rolled around, and it was time for you to head over to Chris'.  He didn't live far off, so you decided to walk.

Bad choice on your part.

Stupid Viktor and Yuuri suggested you should wear heels as part if your costume.  Now, this would be fine aside from the fact that you never wear heels.

It also didn't help that your sidewalk was fairly cracked and beaten up considering nobody ever used it.  They all had their goddamn seigways.

As you were walking past the park, you finally began to get the hang of the heels.  As you looked over to admire the old oak bench and tall trees that had pretty colours on them, you fell flat on your face.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  You yelled to no one in particular.

As you got up, you heard the stopping of a car next to you.

"Hey, um, want some help there y/n?"  Yuri asked as he rolled down his window.

"Yes please."  You said as you got in  
"And just so you know, you saw nothing.  Nobody is to know about  
that little 'Incident'.  You said, putting finger quotes around the incident.

As soon as Yurio began driving, you started to regret your life choices.  First, he started slowly drifting over the yellow dotted line.

"Um, Yuri I think you need to move over a bit."  You said.  
"Oh, ok."  He responded.  He proceeded to drift even further over the line.  
"No.  The other way."  You said.  
"If you weren't so goddamn cute you'd be walking right now."  He said quietly.  
A look of horror came upon his face as he realized what he said.  
"Um, uh...oh fuck me.  You heard that didn't you."  He said.  
"Yeah.  Yeah I did."  You said quickly.

You didn't know how to feel.  Part of you was happy, I mean the person you liked just said that you were cute.  Another part of you felt...awkward.  What were you supposed to say?  Thanks?  You didn't quite want to say anything, because if he didn't like you and you said that you liked him, it could mess up your entire friendship.

But why were you overthinking this so much?  You had known him for more than nine years, its not like you just met.  

He had been to your house countless times, and he had slept over so much that you kept an air mattress in the corner of your room for him.

He was always there for you, and you didn't want that to change.

Oh well, now you're thinking about this even more.  You decided to just stay quiet.

After five more minutes of stressful awkward driving, you arrived at Chris' house.

You put your hand on the door handle, and Yuri suddenly stopped you.  
"Hey, um y/n.  About what I said back there.  I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.f   I just thought you looked really nice in that costume."

"Oh, well thanks.  Don't worry about it, its fine."  You said.  You offered him a smile that you only use around him.

A smile of reassurance. 

You put your hand back on the door handle, and oped it.  You walked up the driveway with little tripping, and waited for Yurio at the door.

You pressed the doorbell, and Yurio suddenly said your name.

You turned around, and you were fave to face with Yuri.  
"Yes?"  You asked, slightly started.  
"You look cute in grey."  He said.

Just then, Chris opened his door to see you and Yuri standing there with blushing cheeks. 

"Did I interrupt something?"  Chris asked with a knowing smile.


	6. The Fake Spider Webs Return

As you and Yuri stepped into the house, you noticed Chris had decided to decorate his house. There were cheap plastic skeletons hanging along the walls, there were some fake spiderwebs strung along the couch (much to your displeasure after the Halloween store) and last but not least there was a huge plastic pumpkin punch bowl in the middle of the room.

You mentally voted that Yuuri would be the first to trip over it.

"Wassup children, we have arrived." You said as you plopped in between Viktor and Yuuri.

Yuri came quickly behind you, and noticed where you were sitting.

"Oi, asshole move over." He said to Yuuri.

"Nope." Yuuri said with a smile on his face.

"Pork Cutlet Bowl I swear to God move over in three seconds or I'll sit on you." Yuri threatened.

"Nope!" Yuuri continued to insist.

Yuri waited five seconds, then with all his might he flung himself onto Yuuri causing him to squeal and move over.

"I warned you asshole." Yuri said with a smirk.

A few hours later, the party had really started. There must have been half the school there, but thankfully your group had managed to stay together.

"Hey guys! We should play truth or dare!" Viktor yelled over the music.  
"Hell yeah!" Everyone yelled in response.

You all got yourselves into a circle and sat down.   
"Ok, I'll go first." Yuuri said.  
"Viktor, truth or dare?" Yuuri asked.  
"Dare." Viktor said with a slight smirk.  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss me." Yuuri said with a tinge of cockiness.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's face and their lips smashed together.  
"Woah there, calm down you two. There are children around." JJ said gesturing to Yuri.

"I'm more of a man than you are dickhead." Yuri said.  
JJ just grumbled in response.

"Anywho, Yuri your turn. I don't think Viktor is in the position to take any dares." Ota said.

"Hmm, ok. Y/N, truth or dare?" Yuri asked.

"Dare." You said. You loved dares. Especially when you gave them. Sadly, this was not one of those times.

"Fine then. I dare you to kiss me." Yuri said with a deadpan face.


	7. Conviently Placed Cars

'Well shit.' You thought.

How were you supposed to respond to this? Goddamn short angry Russian.

You decided to go with a humorous reply.  
"I mean, I would, but I don't want to tarnish your gay. Heh." You said with a nervous smile.

"I assure you, my gay is fine. Either you do the dare or you run down the street ass naked. Your choice." Yuri said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Ah, I don't think either of those things are a good idea." You said while your back was starting to sweat.

Its not like you didn't want to kiss him. Because trust me, you really, really wanted to. Just not this way. If you were going to kiss Yuri, than it would not be at a Halloween party surrounded by drunk people. Especially if it was because of a dare.

"Oh really? Fine then. I'm glad to know how bad kissing me is." Yuri said with a quiet tone.

Yuri began getting up and turning around.

"Yuri, no. Please sit down." You said with guilt on your face.

Yuri just started to walk.

"Yuri no." You said desperately.  
'Fuck, he's walking away. I hurt his feelings, what do I do?' You quickly thought.

Yuri was about to walk out the doorway into the kitchen, and you broke.

"GODDAMNIT YURI! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO FUCKING KISS YOU? YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY A BLIND IDIOT SOMETIMES. YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHEN SOMEONE LIKES YOU WHEN THEY'RE SITTING TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU!" You yelled.

Just like in a movie, everyone instantly stopped talking and laughing. All that you could hear in the room was the faint music in the background.

Yuri slowly started turning around to face you. You had started crying, and there were so many tears in your vision that you couldn't even tell what expression his face held.

You got up and started running past Yuri out the back door. He reached out to grab you, but he just skimmed your arm.

"Y/N, GET FUCKING BACK HERE!" Yuri yelled.

You burst outside, and kept running. Eventually you made it to the park. You sat down on a bench, and watched as groups of trick-or-treaters walked past. Some saw you crying, and pointed you out to their parents. They just gave you sympathetic smiles and kept walking.

Just as you started to drift off, a person started to approach you. As they got closer, you made out a male figure. They eventually stopped in front of you and kneeled down.

"Hey there." The boy said. You recognized him as a boy named Adam. He was in your class in grade three, then he was never in your classes after that.

"Hey." You replied, voice breaking.

You started to cry again, and Adam just hugged you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, sniffling.

"Well, I was walking home from a friend's house and I saw you here. Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it." You replied.

"Well, I can respect that. Say, do you need a ride? My car is parked just over there." Adam said, pointing across the street to his conveniently placed car.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." You said. Adam just smiled, and helped you across the street.

You eventually got home, and ended up in your bed. You laid there, and stared up at your ceiling. You just stayed there in thought. You started to feel tired, and you closed your eyes. You slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noW BEFORE ANYONE HAS A COW, I SHOULD SAY THAT ADAM IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST. I PERSONALLY DON'T LIKE IT WHEN AUTHORS RANDOMLY ADD IN CHARACTERS AND ARE LIKE 'BOOM, YOU START LIVING WITH THIS GUY AND YOU BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND INSTANTLY MAKING (Insert character's name here) JEALOUS.


	8. Broken Mirrors

It has been two weeks.

Two.  
Whole.  
Weeks.

Two whole weeks without any calls, texts, or conversations with Yuri.

Hell, he wasn't even making eye contact with you.  That was probably the thing that had scared you the most.

I mean, this obviously isn't the first time you got in a fight.  That would be ridiculous, all friends got in fights.  Especially considering how stubborn you and Yuri were.

You were scared because Yuri hadn't even made eye contact with you.  In all your other fights, at least you had looked each other in the eye.

You were also confused.  Why was Yuri ignoring you?  After all, he yelled after you.  He certainly seemed like he wanted to talk.

You really hoped he approached you soon, Christmas break started in less than a week.

~*~*~*~

It was now Thursday, and you were walking to your first period.

"Y/n, really.  Just go talk to him.  Please."  JJ said to you.

"Oh wow, look at whose not being an asshole for once."  You responded.

After the fight, you had become snappier than usual.  Your friends were starting to get fed up with it.

"Ok, I'm done with this shit.  I'll be right back, I need to make a call. Ok?" Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever."  You said as you kept walking.

You had your head down as you were walking, and bumped foreheads with someone.  You looked up, and were met with dead blue eyes.

It was Yuri.  You couldn't believe your eyes, you hardly knew it was him.  He looked as bad as you did, his usually semi-neat hair a mess.  It was falling everywhere, and oily.  You wondered when the last time he washed it was.  The rest of him looked equally as bad, his eyes had dark circles under them accompanied with light creases beginning to show on his cheek bones.

"Holy shit."  You said with a whisper.

You quickly noticed Ota wasn't there with him once you teared your eyes away from his disgruntled figure.

"Wheres Ota?"  You muttered quietly.

"He had to take a call."  Yuri said.

His voice was void of any emotion.  You were becoming very concerned, he looked as bad as you.  And that was saying a lot.

Your normally shiny H/c hair was now dull. Your showers had become less, seeing as you would end up sleeping or becoming deep in thought whenever you were off school, leading to dull, oily hair and dry skin.

Your clothes weren't in the best condition either, seeing as you resorted to wearing either legging and the same F/c hoodie, or jogging pants, a white tank top and a zip-up hoodie. You couldn't do much with your hair in its condition, so you just left it down. 

 

You could tell Yuri noticed, as he slowly looked at you with surprised eyes.

"You look like crap." Yuri said to you.

"Yeah, well you're not doing any better bud. Go look in a mirror." You replied.

"I would if they weren't all broken." Yuri muttered.

You wondered what he meant, and looked down at his hands. They were bandaged with a white cloth, and you snapped out of your dead mindset for a moment.

"Wow Yuri, you sure are letting your Russian anger get the best of you." You said with a small chuckle.

You had no idea how much that meant to Yuri, as he had also missed talking to you. It took a large weight off his shoulders to know you weren't too mad.

Sadly, the moment had to end as the bell rang.

"Text me." Yuri said as he began to walk away.

As soon as he walked away, the reality hit you. Yuri had actually spoken to you, and he laughed. You also realized you looked like crap, and made a mental note to shower after school.


	9. Baby Swings

After you got home and took a shower, you decided to clean up your room a little.

After you went into your little slump, your room looked like someone came and gave a bunch of teenagers free range to live in your room.

In short, there were gatorade bottles everywhere, ramen containers, Tim's cups littered on the floor, basically any food or drink that you didn't have to pit any effort into making.

You went downstairs, grabbed some garbage bags, windex, paper towels, a broom and struggled your way back upstairs.

With all your might you kicked open your door, partially because you wanted to look cool and partially because your hands were full.

Your bedroom door opened, and you were met with a nasty sight.

Off you went, flinging open your curtains to clean and ripping sheets off of your bed. You began to wish you grabbed gloves once you began picking up food and drink containers off the floor.

After a long two hours of general cleaning, you decided to clean off your desk.

You began putting away papers and books, and putting pens and pencils in containers. You soon stopped as you saw a familiar picture frame appear in the clutter.

The picture was of you and Yuri as kids. You remembered the day the picture was taken. You and Yuri were eight years old, and were sitting in a bright yellow kayak together. Yuri was behind you, with a large smile on his face.

He had his hair in a tiny ponytail, and you sat in front of him proudly holding a paddle.

You began to smile and brought the picture over to your TV shelf. You placed it next to your other pictures with Yuri and your various friends.

You had one with Pitchit, you were at the mall and you were holding matching Claire's bags. Inside them were sparkly cat ears that you both wore for the rest of the day.

The next picture was of you, Minako, and Yuri at a park together. Yuri was sitting in a baby swing with a pissed look on his face while you and Minako high-fived eachother in the background.

The last picture was of all of your friends on the first day of highschool. You all had happy and nervous looks on your faces, and you all linked arms.

You felt your heart swell at the picture, it made you miss all your friends.

You decided that you had enough of cleaning, and it was time that all of your friends hung out with each other.

You quickly texted the group chat you were in.

Y/n: AYY EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES TO MY HOUSE IN AN HOUR

Yuri: dont sass me young lady  
Ota: my ass shall be there  
Pitch: okies!  
Yuuri: I'll be there  
Viktor: yeppers (͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)  
Minako: kk!  
Sara: ok!  
JJ: cant we go to starbucks or something  
Y/n: no yOU ASSHOLE  
JJ: f i n e


	10. Yuri's Date

One by one, your friends arrived at your house. Everyone was sitting on your couch, laughing, talking, and just having a good time. It had been too long since you guys all hung out together outside of school in your opinion.

The only person left to arrive was Yuri. Of course it was Yuri, that little bastard. He had a nasty habit of being late to things, especially when they're important things.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Yuri? He should've been here ten minutes ago." You said.

A variety of 'Nopes' and 'No' was your response.

"Oh well, I'll face time him. Be quiet guys." You said as you pulled out your phone.

You opened up the app, and clicked his contact name. You had him as "Short Angry Russian." In your contacts.

Your phone began to make the calling noise, and within ten seconds the status read "Connecting."

Yuri's face then appeared on the screen.

"Hey Yuri, where are you?" You asked him. He opened his mouth to speak, but got suddenly cut off by a freshly manicured hand grabbing the phone.

"Who is this?" An annoying, high-pitched voice asked you. You were met with the face of a blonde haired girl. She looked like she had more pounds of makeup on than her actual weight.

"This is Y/n, Yuri's best friend." You said with a slight sass to your voice. It was this kind of person that pissed you off. It wasn't the fact that she had pounds of makeup on, it was the fact that she grabbed the phone from Yuri.

"Melissa, give me my phone back." You heard Yuri say. Apparently it didn't work, because Melissa was still holding his phone.

By now everybody had heard her voice, and they wanted to see who it was. They all began to crowd around you and lean over your shoulder to see who this girl was.

"Melissa, give me my fucking phone back." You heard Yuri growl. Her face faltered, but she still didn't pass the phone back.

"Now, just who do you think you are calling my Yuri in the middle of our date?" Melissa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me bit-" You were cut off by Yuri's fist connecting with Melissa's head.

"It wasn't a fucking date. You should've given me my phone back, bitch." Yuri yelled at her.

All you saw was Melissa's crying face, and her getting out of the car they were in and running away.

"Yuri, what the everloving fuck was that?" You asked him.

"I'll explain when I see you. Can we meet at Starbucks instead of your house? I'm sitting in the parking lot."

"Uh, sure I guess. We'll be there soon." You replied.

"Ok, see you soon." Yuri said.

"Bye." You replied.


	11. Starbucks and Assholes

After the eventful FaceTime with Yuri, you all decided to cram into one car to save gas. Kids, please don't try this at home. I beg of you.

Of course, that car ended up being yours. Seeing as you were only a highschool student, you really didn't need a fancy car. It was nice enough, and had the standard five seats.

Seeing as there were eight of you, this lead to issues.

Yuuri and Viktor volunteered to double up, same with Sara and Minako. Of course, Minako and Sara was an innocent friendship.

Viktor and Yuuri was not.

As soon as Yuuri sat on Viktor's lap, Viktor began to slither his hands under his shirt.

"Viktor, no stop. vikTOR NOT HERE." Yuuri whispered loudly, a bright blush on his face.

"Damn it Viktor, at least wait until we get back to your house." Yuuri continued.

Viktor didn't stop, he just kept resting his hands on Yuuri's hips under his shirt.

From the front seat, you threatened to pull over. Next to you, Ota told them to get a room.

Poor Pitch was squashed in between the two couples. He had to sit in that one weird seat where a cup holder should go, the one that no one wanted to sit in because it gave you flashbacks to that one road trip when you were eight and you had to sit next to your talkative grandmother.

After another half an hour of Hell, you finally pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. You quickly spotted Yuri's car, so you pulled up next to it. Everyone quickly spilled out if your car doors, thankful to be out and away from that shitshow.

While the others ran inside, you walked over to Yuri's window. You expected him to roll it down, or open his door, but he never did. He didn't even realize you were there.

You peered inside his car, and there he was curled up in a ball. Next to him lay someone's bra. You had an idea whose it was.

You knocked on his window, and he jumped upwards nearly hitting his head.

He quickly noticed you, and pulled open his door so quickly you thought it would fall off the hinges.

He began to cling onto your waist like a child, balling his eyes out.

"Hey, hey Yuri. Its ok. What happened?" You asked.

"She happened." Yuri said in-between sobs.

"Oh, your girlfriend happened?" You questioned.

"No, no its not like that." Yuri said quietly. His sobs had finally began to die down.

"Really Yuri? Explain that bra to me." You said pointedly.

"She threw that at me after I hung up. Please burn it for me." He said, still clinging onto you.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon, lets go inside." You said while stroking his head.

You and Yuri walked through the doors, Yuri still hugging you. As soon as you sat down at the table, the questions from your friends began.

"So Yuri, hows your girlfriend? Did you have a lovers spat?" Someone asked.

"I didn't know you had a thing for that type of girl." Someone else said.

Everyone continued to make similar remarks, and Yuri finally had enough.

"Guess what assholes, I don't like her!" Yuri said loudly.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he turned and kissed you.

"I like her!" Yuri yelled.

Everyones jaw dropped. You just sat there, speechless.

"Yuri, what the absolute fuck." Ota said.


	12. Important Questions

You just sat there shocked.

Yuri just kissed you.

Yuri just kissed you.

Yuri fucking Plisetsky just kissed you.

You quickly became very flustered, so you did what you had been doing since you were a toddler.

You hid your face in Yuri's sweater.

For some reason, even when he was only four, Yuri always seemed to be wearing a sweater of some kind.

One time in grade five, you and Yuri were presenting a project on First Nation tribes and you mispronounced a tribe name. You became really embarrassed, and you shoved your face into his chest.

It seemed that you were doing the same now, five years later. He just hugged you, and put his chin on your head.

"Awww, baby Yurio got himself a girlfriend!" You heard Viktor coo.

"hEY, I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND YET ASSHOLE!" You yelled back.

"Yet?" Yuri emphasized to embarrass you further.

"Well, I don't see you asking me out." You replied sassily.

By now you were off of Yuri's chest, but you seemed to still be leaning on him.

"Well then, Y/n, will you be my girlfriend?" Yuri asked.

"Aha, ha, sure I guess." You replied.

On the outside, you were still leaning onto Yuri and feeling fairly calm, but on the inside you were dead.


	13. Yuri's Grandfather

It was about 12 o'clock on Saturday, and you were laying on Yuri's bed swinging your legs under the bed.

I mean, of course Yuri and a couch and a beanbag chair in the corners of his room, but hid bed was just so comfy.

He had huge pillows, and a fluffy cheetah-print comforter.

You laid there half-awake, earbuds in listening to a random song. You felt yourself slipping out of consciences, and slowly you fell asleep.

Yuri was in the shower earlier, hence why you were waiting on his bed.

The door opened slowly, and in walked Yuri. He looked around his surprisingly clean room, trying to see you.

'Well, I guess shes downstairs getting food or something.' Yuri thought.

He decided to lay down and wait for you. He climbed into bed, and let out a small yelp.

There you were, just laying there peacefully.

'Ah well, here it goes.' He thought.

He pulled an earbud out of your ear and put it in his, and slowly wrapped his arms around your waist.

It reminded him of the sleepover you two had when you were thirteen, and he woke up to having his arms around your stomach.

He never told you, but little did he know you had woken up in the middle of the night and saw.

At the thought of the happy memory, he felt himself slowly falling asleep.

An hour later, his grandfather arrived home.

"Yuri? I'm home! Is Y/n still here?" His grandfather called.

He got no reply.

"Yuri?" He called again.

No answer.

He decided to go upstairs to Yuri's room. Maybe the two of you were playing video games and couldn't hear him?

As he slowly opened the door, he was met with quite a sight.

There you were, laying in a blanket taco together.

'Aww, my little Yuri finally told Y/n! I knew this was going to happen, I see how he looks at her. Grandfathers always know best.' He thought to himself smugly.

He went downstairs, grabbed his phone that Yuri got him, and went back upstairs.

He opened the camera app, and went to take the picture. He was met with a mirror image of himself.

"Oh dear, how did Y/n tell me to turn this around?" He muttered under his breath.

As he continued his attempt to switch his camera, he became increasingly frustrated.

"AH GODDAMNIT!" He yelled.

This certainly woke the two of you up.

"Hmm, what?" You said.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Yuri muttered.

"Yuri?!" You yelled.

"Be quiet, and lay back down. You're warm." He said.

"Are you really going to ignore your grandfather yelling in the middle of your room?" You questioned.

"No, I guess not. Oh well." Yuri said, finally fully waking up.

The two of you began to untangle from each other, but then you grabbed his wrist.

"Yuri, wait just a second. You're right, this is warm." You said as you laid back down.

The two of you hugged each other again, and fell back asleep.

Yuri's grandfather just kept yelling swears in the middle of the room.


	14. Fallen Leaves

On an early Friday evening, after a long week of school you and Yuri decided to go on a proper date.

'Come to think of it, I've never had a proper date with him have I?" You thought to yourself as you got ready.

You stood in front of your mirror. There wasn't a huge point to you getting ready, seeing as the two of you had decided on a simple outing.

You finished in the bathroom, and walked into your bedroom. Strolling over to your clock, you noticed it was about time that you got going.

You slipped on your shoes of choice, and stepped out the door. You were met with the fresh crisp air as you turned around to lock the door.

Walking down the steps, you began your journey to the park to meet with Yuri.

As you were walking, you took a look at the houses around you. There were many different ones, each saying something about the people that resided within.

You slowly passed an older house. There was a faded plastic toddler's bike out front, various balls and a small basketball net. The white paint on the house was peeling, but the roof looked like it was freshly done.

The next house was completely different. The yard was empty and trim, and the house itself had lovely stone and oak for the exterior.

You arrived at the park, and after walking down a path you saw Yuri waiting by a bench.

"Hey there pal." You said in a low voice behind him, laughing at his startled jump.

"Jesus christ Y/n, is that really how you want to start this off?" Yuri said with a small smile.

You just laughed and leaned your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around your waist, and the two of you began to walk around.

As you walked along the paths, you felt so relaxed. You started to look at your surroundings, noticing each and every little thing.

You noticed how the tall trees shaded the remaining sunset from your view, as they towered above you with their golden leafs fell around you.

You also noticed how the ground was nicely frozen, and how the fallen leafs let off a satisfying crunch as you stepped on them.

Little did you know, Yuri admired your shining eyes and expression as you admired your surroundings. He truly loved you, and he knew that.


	15. Lit Alleyways

After a lovely evening with Yuri in the park, it was sadly time to go home.

"Hey Yuri, wanna walk home together?" You asked him.

"Yeah, sure I guess." He replied.

The two of you began your walk home. You began small talk, and soon came to the topic of careers.

"Well, you know I want to be an art teacher. I've been talking about that for years, haven't I?" You said with a small laugh.

"Yep, you and your drawings. You'd do well with younger kids, y'know that?" He replied with a slight smile.

"I guess. Funny you say that, considering I want to adopt. Not that sex is off the table or anything. I just don't want another human being coming out of my period area." You joked.

"Oh thank god, I became scared for a second. I thought you were gonna cry when I mentioned kids. Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuri said as he turned the other way.

Sadly, this is where the two of you parted ways. Unknown to the two of you, there were three men watching you from afar.

You continued your walk home, and passed the usual shops. Shoppers, Starbucks, Dairy Queen, the list continued as you kept walking.

Eventually, you reached a fairly lit alleyway.

'Nothing to worry about. Theres lights on, and this is a pretty good area last time I checked. I'm just being paranoid having these thoughts, silly me. I don't need any reassurance.' You thought with a small chuckle to yourself.

You passed the alleyway, when suddenly you heard a shatter. Instantly, everything around you became dark.

"What the hell!" You said loudly, startled.

As soon as you said that, you felt a hand grab your wrist.

"What the fuck! Let go of me!" You screamed.

You hoped somebody would hear you and come help, but unfortunately the street was dead at this time of night.

You felt yourself being pulled backwards, and your back hit the ground.

"Help me! Anyone, please!" You screamed out.

"Shh, theres no one to help you now sweetie. Just quiet down and let us have our fun." A man above you said. He swiftly pulled a knife out of his back pocket, and thick rope out of a bag beside him.

You screamed louder than you thought was possible.

From behind the man, you could see two other female figures holding similar bags.

At this point, you couldn't care less about bags.

You began to feel tears form in your eyes. Behind the man, you saw one of the girls flick on a flashlight.

To your sheer and utter disbelief, you saw a flash of a fourth small male figure behind them. It appeared that he had his hood up, but you got a quick flash of green eyes.


	16. Sleepovers and Qusstions

You saw a quick flash of green eyes, and were instantly filled with hope.

As the figure slowly came forward, your attackers continued to remark in oblivious.

'If thats Yuri, I could be saved!'  You thought.

Quickly, you averted your eyes.

'If I stare at him for too long, they'll notice.'  You thought.

"Hey bitch, eyes up here!"  The man yelled.

'Well, so much for them not noticing.  At least they're not looking at Yuri.' 

As the man continued to lean closer, you could smell the faint remains of cigarettes and something coppery on him.

'Oh shit, thats blood!'  You thought, suddenly struck with more fear.

You quickly began to squirm violently, filled with anxiety.  Yuri saw you begin to flail around, and decided to quicken his actions.  Sadly, you were unable to see his heroic act as something smelling slightly like the man was forced over your mouth.  Slowly, everything faded to black.

When you awoke, the thing over your mouth was removed and you could breathe again.  

"What the hell."  You muttered as you felt a weight on top of you.  You moved around a bit, to no avail.   

You no longer needed to move, as the weight was abruptly lifted off of you.  You looked up, and there was a bloodied Yuri above you.

"Oh my god Yuri! Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" You sputtered out, quickly forgetting about your own injuries.

"Shh Y/n, I'm fine. Lets just go home." Yuri said quietly.

The two of you arrived at your house soon after, and went up to your room.

"Hey Yuri, now that I think about it, how did you get to me?" You questioned him.

"Well, I was actually following you because I realized I forgot something. I have a question for you." Yuri replied.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." You said.

"Well, I've been thinking. I've known you for so long, and you practically sleep over at my house every day. I was wondering, do you want to move in with me?" Yuri asked, blushing deeply.

"Oh, um, of course I would!" You replied with a large smile.

'Oh my lord, what are my parents going to say! Well, I guess it should be fine. They know its Yuri, and they're gone all the time anyways. I'll just call them.' You thought.

After the two of you cleaned yourselves up, you decided to go to bed.

"Wanna sleep over?" You asked Yuri.

"Sure, why not." He replied.

The two of you got into bed, and you felt an arm go around your waist.

"Goodnight Y/n." Yuri muttered, sleepy.

"Night Love." You replied, slowly drifting to sleep.


	17. Mrs.Midknow

It was finally the day.

You stood outside your old house, staring up at it with a mix of sadness and happiness.

It wasn't as hard to part from as you thought it would be, considering you would still live in fairly close proximity to it, but you still enjoyed the house.

After all, you had so many amazing memories there.  When you were eight, your family finally decided to renovate it completely.

On the outside, it was a pleasant white painted wood, with blue accents here in there.  The shudders were a nice shade of navy blue, along with the roof and door.

The yard itself was surprisingly large, and you had managed to keep it in fairly good shape.  The grass was evenly cut in a nice healthy green colour, and there was the occasional stone-lined garden in the back yard.

Anyways, enough about your house.  This was a time for celebration after all, the time for mourning had passed.

You climbed info Yuri's truck, checking once more that everything was in the back stored away.

"Ah, it all looks good to me."  You told Yuri, signaling that he was ok to drive.

"Y'know, I'm kinda sad to see this house go.  We have a lot of good memories here."  Yuri said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but its not like we'll never see it again.  My parents will be back home in a few weeks anyways."  You replied.

Now that you thought of it, you really missed them.  You hadn't seen them since the first day of school this year, and then they left on a business trip the day after.

'Enough sad thoughts. Why am I even sad anyways, I'm moving in with Yuri! Oh, I never expected my life to come to this. I mean, my entire family did call it when I was eleven, but thats ok.' You thought, rambling to yourself mentally.

You felt a warm hand encircle your own. You looked over at Yuri, his face half bathed in the setting sunlight, and admired the faint smile on his lips.

"Hey Y/n, relax. You're moving in, right? Nothing to worry about." Yuri calmly reminded you, eyes not leaving the road.

"I know. It just feels weird, y'know? After all those sleepovers, I'm going to be living at that house." You said, starting to feel happier.

No, happy isn't quite the word.

Seeing Yuri bathed in warm sunlight, holding his hand, sitting in the familiar truck, you felt at peace. Not that you were unhappy. You just felt this content feeling in your chest, like when you get that perfect position in your bed, or when you get a good mark on a test.

"Well, now it won't be sleepovers. It will just be hella fun sleeping." Yuri said with a small chuckle.

The two of you laughed, and Yuri turned onto his street.

Well, your street now.

You pulled into the driveway, and went to the back to pull out the boxes.

You didn't have too much, seeing as Yuri's house was already furnished and your parents were still living at your old house.

Not to mention half your stuff was already in Yuri's room due to the endless amounts of time the two of you spent together.

"Oh hi Y/n sweetie! How are you doing?" Yuri's old neighbor, Mrs.Midknow called from her lawn.

"I'm doing well, thank you! And how are you, Mrs.Midknow?" You replied, with a polite smile.

"Oh I'm as good as ever. Say, what are all those boxes you have?" She questioned, walking closer.

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, Yuri came back over. 

"Oh hi Mrs.Midknow!" Yuri said, with a kind smile.

"Hi Yu-." She started to say.

"Oh, oh my. I know whats going on here. Oh my lord, I've waited so long for this! I knew it would happen eventually!" She said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" The two of you asked, concerned.

"Oh you two are finally moving in together! Oh, I knew this day would come! You two are just the cutest together!" She nearly yelled.

"Oh my god." You said. Filled with embarrassment, you turned around and started pacing.

"Why thank you Mrs.Midknow, I appreciate it! If you don't mind, I'm going to tend to Y/n over there." He said pointing to you.

He received no response, as Mrs.Midknow was already skipping away, filled with sudden energy, back into her house. Yuri could faintly hear her muttering something about a cane, and wedding planning.

"Oh please no. She better not." Yuri said quietly, putting an arm around your waist and leading you inside, scooping up the last box as he went.

"Thats enough for today." Yuri said, hugging you as he closed the door.


	18. The Pancake Incident

"Hey Yuri, whaddaya want for breakfast?" You asked Yuri the morning after you moved in.

You had just woken up, and to your pleasant surprise you awoke to your boyfriend's sleeping face and his arms around your waist.

"Hmm, how about pancakes?" He requested.

"I mean, I guess. You've gotta help me though." You said with a smirk.

"Oh boy. I guess." He said.

The two of you walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Ok, so first grab the measuring cups, a bowl, and a whisk. A spoon would probably help too." You ordered Yuri.

"Ok, jeez. Didn't know you were my Home Ec teacher." He jokingly replied.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Ok, now we need flour and eggs. Wheres your sugar again?" You asked, your back turned.

"Right here." He replied, gesturing to a large metal shelf in the corner of the room.

"Ok, well I'm unfortunately short, so you'll have to grab that." You said, plan coming to mind.

"Ugh, I do all the work in this relationship." Yuri groaned.

With his back turned, you took the golden opportunity presented to you.

When Yuri walked over to the shelf, you quickly spun around and grabbed the bag of flour. Creeping up behind the unsuspecting boy, you raised the bag above his head.

You stopped midway, as Yuri suddenly whipped around.

"Surprise bitch!" Yuri yelled, flinging eggs at you.

"Yuri, I swear to God!" You screamed at you threw the flour at him.

"Oh my fucking God Y/n! You're so gonna get it!" Yuri said with a cackle, grabbing the sugar from behind him and blindly flinging the bag at you.

You quickly sidestepped, and ran over to the counter. You grabbed the bowl and a whisk, and started flinging the batter towards him.

To your dismay, there were two bowls of batter (one with chocolate chips and one with blueberries of course) and Yuri swiftly grabbed the other bowl.

"You crafty little shit!" You hollered, as you stepped around to the other side of the kitchen. The only thing between the two of you now was the island.

"What fresh Hell is this?" You heard someone yell.

Yuri's grandfather.

"Oh, uh hey Grandpa. I thought your flight left this morning?" Yuri said with an awkward chuckle.

The two of you slowly turned to him, awkwardly smiling.

"Actually, my flight got delayed and I came here to grab a bag I forgot. Apparently, I also forgot to lock you two up in your kennels. I really can't leave you two alone together, can I?" Yuri's grandfather sputtered with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, we'll have this all cleaned up. Heck, we can have it done by the time your plane leaves." You said with a confident smile.

Then again, it's kind of hard to be confident when you're covered in pancake ingredients.

"Oh Lord, I don't have tine for this. You kids have fun together. I'll see you in a few weeks, be sure to call you two." He went to hug Yuri, and then withdrawaled. 

"Please, just go clean yourselves up." He muttered, walking out the door now holding his bag.

"We will Grandpa, have fun!" Yuri hollered.

The door closed, and you turned to Yuri.

"Y'know, screw pancakes. Wanna get cleaned up and go to IHoP?" You asked.

"Hell yeah. Ladies first to the showers I suppose." Yuri replied.

The two of you walked upstairs, and you slipped into the bathroom. You began to take off your clothes, but little did you know you forgot to lock the door.


	19. The Star and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After trying to write this four times, and not updating for three months, here it is guys. I hope you like it ;)

After a nice long and uninterrupted shower, you decided to curl up on your couch and read a nice book.  It was a mystery novel that you had been putting off for a long time, and you thought that it was a good time to read it.

You were enjoying your book, when you heard someone enter the room.  You looked up, and saw it was Yuri.

"Hey Y/n."  He greeted you.  He seemed quieter than normal, but you decided to let it slide presuming it was just Yuri being Yuri.

"Hey Yuri."  You replied, eyes back on your book.

"Um, do you wanna go out to dinner later?  You don't have to or anything, I was just wondering."  He asked.  Ok, now he really seemed nervous.

"Sure, are you ok?  It's just me y'know, there's really nothing to be worried about."  You said with a small laugh.

"I know, I guess I'm just being weird."  He said, now slightly smiling.

He told you that you were going to some restaurant you had never heard of before, and that it was fairly classy but you could wear whatever you wanted.

-

You and Yuri arrived the restaurant, and you stepped out of the car.

The name of the restaurant read 'Maison de Pâtes' in obnoxiously bright slanted cursive writing.

"Yuri, why is this place called house of pasta?"  You asked, desperately trying to tear your eyes away from the neon sign.

"Honestly, I don't know.  Why not?"  He replied, grabbing your hand as you began to walk towards the door.

Like the gentleman he was, he reached the door before you and held it open.

As soon as the doors opened, you were hit with the scent of spaghetti and steak.

"Oh my god, this place smells amazing.  How come I've never heard of it before?"  You questioned, scanning the front desk area.

The entrance had red cushion benches along the walls with display cases behind them.  Seeing as it was nearly Christmas, there were porcelain Santas and reindeer sitting on top of green garland inside the cases.

Your attention was brought back to the front desk when a waitress spoke to you and Yuri.

"Hi there, a table for two?"  The lady asked, smiling at you.

"Actually, there should be a reservation under Plisetsky."  Yuri budded in.

"Ok, I see your name right here.  Follow me to your table please."  She chirped, seemingly too happy to be working on a Friday night.

As she lead you left down a row of booths towards your table, you leaned over and whispered to Yuri.

"Wow, you got a reservation?"  You quietly asked.

"Yeah, I was kinda praying you would say yes when I asked you to dinner tonight."  He whispered back.

He still seemed slightly nervous about something, so you decided you'd ask him when you were at the table.

"Here you two go, your waitress will be right over!"  The lady told you two as you sat down.

It was a nice seat towards the back of the restaurant.

The table was dimly lit, and right next to your table was a bay window looking over the city.  Seeing as it was late at night, you could see all of the lights around the area.

After the waitress came over and took your orders, you and Yuri began small talk.

"Looking forward to exams?"  Yuri asked with an amused smile.

"Of course, I can't wait for the time of year when I start relying on instant noodles and coffee as my life source."  You replied.  

"Aren't you?  It's so fun to balance studying with buying your entire friend group and family presents."  You joked.

"It's going to be great.  I already got Yuuri and Viktor matching Christmas sweaters."  Yuri explained.

"I got JJ a mirror that says 'My true love' on it.  I think he'll like it."  You told him.

It was then that you realized that you still hadn't asked Yuri why he was acting so weird.

'Well, might as well go for it.'  You thought.

"Yuri, are you ok?  You've been acting weird since this afternoon."  You asked.

"No, I'm not ok.  Oh, uh I mean I'm fine, I mean no nothing's wrong.  Oh wait, you didn't even ask that, you asked if I was ok.  Shit."  Yuri continued to ramble.

You began to become concerned.

"Shh, Yuri be quiet.  Just tell me what's bothering you."  You said as you put your finger on his lips.

"Ok, I kinda have a question to ask you." Yuri said, his face beginning to turn red.

"Ok, go on."  You said, beginning to become worried.  What If he asked you to go on a double date with Yuuri and Viktor?  That wouldn't work, Viktor would start touching Yuuri's thigh under the table and things would only escalate from there.

Yuri turned and grabbed something out of his pocket.

It was a small midnight blue box.

You sat speechless as Yuri began to talk.

"Y/n, I've known you for as long as I can remember.  I probably know you better than I know myself, and that shows how much I care for you."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring.  It had a star and a moon connected in the center, and there was a diamond inside of the moon's curve.

You covered your mouth with your hands as Yuri continued.

"Now, I know we're only in highschool and we're too young to be married, but I still want to spend my life with you.  I got you a promise ring, so do you promise to marry me one day?"  Yuri asked, tears flowing down your face.

Throughout your entire life, you had never seen Yuri put so much emotion into something.

"Yuri, I really don't know what to say other than yes.  Yes, I promise myself to you, as long as you promise yourself to me."  You sputtered out as he slid the ring onto your finger.

He reached down and hugged you as the people around you began to applaud.

That was the best night of your life.  Even eight years later, after your wedding, you still wore the ring next to your wedding ring.

You still lived happily with Yuri, and you were probably the happiest woman alive.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't believe I finished it.
> 
> This is it guys, I feel kinda empty inside now that its finally done.
> 
> Over the course of writing this book, I've really noticed a change of my writing, and I hope to keep improving as I write more books!
> 
> I'd like to thank Vikturri_Fan for being a huge supporter throughout this book, and everyone else who has ever commented, voted, or has ever just read the book. This story wouldn't have gone on for so long if it wasn't for you guys.
> 
> If any of you want an epilogue, either comment, message me, or dm me on instagram at @multifandom_sarah (I promise I don't bite just ask Vikturri_Fan) with ideas!h
> 
> I love you all so much, and thank you for coming with me on this long ass journey.


	20. Showers and Towels (CRACK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the beggining of the story, just a little crack for everyone at the end of the story.

'Man, I really need a shower.'  You thought as you laid on your bed.

You managed to peel yourself off your bed, and walked across your room.  You stepped into your bathroom and flicked on the lights.

You were met with the sight of a very messy counter.  Strewn across it was various items of makeup and hair products left over from getting ready for the Halloween party.

You got undressed and stepped into the shower.  You began washing your hair with f/s shampoo.  You began thinking about what to do tomorrow, seeing as it was a holiday.

As you became lost in thought, you began to focus less on your shampoo and more on your holiday.  This resulted in you getting shampoo in your eyes.

"OH SHIT THAT HURTS!"  You yelled as you tried to rub it out.  For a split second you became concerned if your parents had heard, but quickly realized they were away on business.

That thought was forgotten as the shampoo continued to burn.

You stepped out of the shower, blindly flailing for your towel.   
"FUCK ME!"  You yelled as you remembered you forgot a towel.

You could see the little shit now, sitting perfectly folded on your bed.

You quickly found your bathroom doorknob and ran into your room, trying to find it.

As you were desperately feeling around the sheets, you heard your door open.

"HOLY SHIT!"  You heard someone yell.

That someone sounded a lot like Yuri.

'Well, I'm screwed.  I didn't get to shave  yet.'  You thought, oblivious to the fact that the towel fell under your bed.


End file.
